1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two component effervescent dentifrice wherein upon mixing of the separate components during brushing, significantly enhanced consumer perceived sensory sensations are provided which instill in the consumer a perception of enhanced product cleaning performance.
2. The Prior Art
The addition of alkali metal bicarbonates to toothpaste for medicinal, general cleansing, or aesthetic purposes is known in the art. These bicarbonates are used as abrasives or polishing agents in dentifrice compositions providing moderate abrasion to remove debris and stained pellicle from tooth surfaces which are accessible to the toothbrush bristles.
Further, it is known that bicarbonate-acid mixtures in toothpaste compositions will create an effervescent effect and that such effervescent effect can provide certain sensory and tooth cleaning benefits. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,871 discloses a two component effervescent dentifrice composition wherein the effervescent signal produced by the dentifrice derives from the evolution of carbon dioxide upon the mixing of a high alkaline pH paste (pH range 8-9) and a low acid pH (pH 2-4) gel. Such dentifrice is comprised of a first alkali metal salt containing dentifrice component and a second acid-containing dentifrice component; the first and second components being separated prior to use; wherein, the pH of the two components when combined upon application to the teeth is between about 6.0 and about 7.1; whereby, the dentifrice provides enhanced removal of plaque growth and a tingly mouth feel.
There is an ongoing need for new and novel sensory benefits to promote the use of toothpaste, especially by children, for the benefits of such use as in cleaning of the tooth surfaces to remove plaque growth and the oral decay and disease associated therewith.